Don't let them in
by Batloz5678
Summary: Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. What happens when she falls in love?


Hi guys I know I am probably going to be judged for doing a Frozen fanfiction but I was put up to this by a friend (I lost a bet!) Anyways I do not own Disney nor do I own frozen this is strictly a fan-ish person writing a story about Disney's movie that is extremely popular for some reason… idk why... maybe people like demi levato? "Cause I'm a writer I will write a fanfiction and you can't judge me again" hah parodies all around lol. Ok on with the story.

"Queen Elsa we found this man slaughtering crime lords near the edge of the city what would you like us to do with him?"

"Leave him here… I will interrogate him"

"Yes ma'am" the guards both nod and leave the room.

"Why did you kill those men?" I ask the man.

"I killed them because they are murdering thieves that deserve justice, it's not like the kingdom does anything different with the torture chambers"

"Well when we do it, we do it from a sentence not being a vigilante who decides to take the law into his own hands"

"Is it wrong to keep your streets clean your majesty?"

"Yes when you are operating outside of the law… at least you have some honor and don't kill civilians. You are trying to keep the streets clean correct? How about you be a soldier in my army? My sentence is service to the kingdom"

"You know I thought you were going to sentence me to death" he looks up to reveal a handsome face with brown eyes black hair. He is wearing a black cape with armor that he obviously made, painted black.

"I hear you have a power your majesty? Do you know how I took care of the scum plaguing the streets?"

"No but we saw bodies with ice on their… You have my power too? You you have powers like mine?"

"Yeah… I have powers like yours… that is why people used to hate me more than a street crook now I'm considered like one of the people I killed… I'm not like them I am trying to keep innocent people safe from those animals you call men. If you look at all the people I have killed they are all criminals none of them have a clean record"

"Yes… you're right all the people you have killed are people that are criminal… you're misunderstood I know how it feels you are trying to protect people but they would sentence you to death in a heartbeat… you may rise, what was your name again?"

"Andrew your majesty" he gets on his feet he is about 6 foot 3 in height with a bit of stubble on his face with brown eyes and black hair, a handsome face, a good physique and everything… a perfect looking man… ((drools))

"Just a question how do you have black hair when you have my power you should have white-ish hair like mine"

"I died it I don't look good with white hair believe me"

"I believe you, you start your shifts tomorrow"

"Can I do the night shifts instead?"

I nod "you may, judging by the way you dress you "work" at night"

"Yes I do… it helps with times when I need to be stealthy"

"Ok well see you when you begin your journey as a soldier. And you're under house arrest until tomorrow the only person who can come in or out is me and the soldiers"

"Ok understandable since I am a criminal I guess…" he begins to walk out and then turns around and says "thank you… for everything…" then leaves. _I never met the queen… I think I like her... better than the other rulers we've had anyways…_ Andrew thinks to himself. _Won't even admit your feelings to yourself... what an idiot I am…_

He gets to his house and sees guards surrounding it _I really am in house arrest._ _Well I'm tired good night._ "Hello and a good night to you all" he walks into his house and gets into his bed and falls asleep on his bed.

In the morning guards escort him to the castle where he starts his new "job" until he has fulfilled his sentence, which is roughly a year and a half… The **longest** year and a half of his life, although he is glad that his job is protecting me for obvious reasons…He whistles as he walks through the halls of the castle on patrol eventually he comes across Anna and says "hello princess" he bows.

"Hello are you a new soldier? I haven't seen you before"

"First day on the job ma'am. But I would like to do street patrol instead to help keep a crime free kingdom"

"Well I don't want to keep you from your rounds but you will get payed a little extra today if you do a tiny little errand for me"

"And what would the errand be?"

"Can you deliver this to kristoff?"

"Yes… can I skip the formalities for a minute Anna?"

She nods

"I like your sister but I don't know if she likes me… do you know anything about what she likes in a man?"

"Well she likes a man she can trust and keep her safe…"

((Okay I am switching to Andrew's perspective because it is mostly him in this chapter))

"Well…" I make an ice sword.

"You have Elsa's powers?"

"Yes…"

"Wow that's amazing I thought only Elsa had that power"

"Well obviously not just her"

"Looks like… Well when you were arrested she spared you either she likes you or she is just kind. I think it's both" she said and then went back in her room. _Okay off to do her errand then back on patrol._ I thought to myself.

So I went and found kristoff.

"Hello kristoff are you a prince now that you married Anna? Anyways I have a letter from Anna regarding the "event" as she called it."

"Yes I'm a prince now and thank you for delivering this" he shakes my hand.

"Only doing my job sir"

"Have a good day Andrew was it?"

"Yes sir, you have a good day as well"

I sigh "back to patrol" I walk into the castle and continue my patrol and like so a year goes by me and Elsa have gotten to know each other, she has made me blush a couple times with the odd flirt because for some reason girls like to make guys blush either that or Elsa just likes making me blush for some reason.

" **Elsa?!" She got struck by a sword to the heart.** I wake up to Elsa looking at me questioningly above me. "Elsa? Elsa?! What are you doing here?" I bring her down and start kissing her.

"Andrew that was my first kiss…" she blushes a little "...more, kiss me more… I thought you could use someone to uh keep you company"

"Mmhm sure" I kiss her more "I'm surprised I'm your first kiss when you're so… hot, beautiful and attractive" I bring her face closer to mine and kiss her more. "You have your hair down? You should have it down more often, you look beautiful" I stroke her cheek and kiss her a little more.

"I knew it!" Anna said as she walked in.

I'm blushing as she said this because I am only in my boxers. "Anna please go back to your room this is embarrassing like I'm only in my boxers"

"Elsa's here and you're in your boxers"

"She is not married"

"Good point" she walks out of the room.

"Where were we" I kiss her some more.

"I knew you liked me… how do I kiss you do I put my tongue in your mouth or something?"

"If you want to you can"

"Okay" she starts kissing me and puts her tongue in my mouth and moves it around a little I suck on her tongue and wrap my tongue around her tongue while I suck it.

"Elsa wait…" I put the blanket on the both of us "okay continue"

"Andrew I'm tired" she lays down ontop of me I put an arm around her.

"Good night" ((just so you know he lives in the castle now since he is a soldier))

Well, I guess I have a girlfriend, a beautiful one too! Score!

In the morning…

I wake up to Elsa still asleep on me so really I can't get out of bed without disturbing her. _She looks like an angel when she's asleep._

"Andrew" she yawns "I am going to relinquish your sentence so now you can take some time off with your girl" she gave me a kiss "anyways good morning, breakfast will be ready soon so you better get something on"

I look down and see that I'm naked. "Um Elsa? Did you take my boxers?" I am blushing like crazy because I am naked in front of Elsa.

"Maybe" she trails off and goes to her room.

I go to my closet, _hm what to wear? What to wear? Ah perfect!_

I head to the dining hall for breakfast and there are four plates on the table waiting for us, one for me, Elsa, Anna, and kristoff. Me and Elsa sitting beside each other and of course Anna and kristoff are beside each other.

"Let's eat" the meal consists of: bacon, eggs, toast, and our choice of cereal with orange juice to drink.

"So Andrew I see you and Elsa are a little close this morning" says the blond married one who always kisses his wife tormenting me before this week.

"Really you think?" I kiss Elsa on the cheek.

"Oh okay looks like you two are together?"

"Yes" Elsa responds and puts another spoon of cereal in her mouth.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Yes?" she looks at me and I kiss her on the lips, she just smiles to herself with a hint of pink on her cheeks, and continues eating.

"You guys finally decided to get together I was wondering when you guys would" Anna said.

I just smile and eat some more of the egg on my plate, and I made an ice cube and put it in my orange juice.

After breakfast was finished me and Elsa went to my room to hang out for a bit.

"Hey Elsa do you want to ride a horse or two in the Forest? I haven't ridden a horse in a while so I wanted to go riding with you"

"Mmhm sure I can get my horse ready in a few minutes after you bestow upon your queen a kiss"

"If it is a kiss you want…" I get up and walk over to the chair she is sitting on and pick her up and kissed her with an arm around her waist and one on her back while she had her arms wrapped around me. I put my tongue in her mouth and slowly moving it around her mouth. I grabbed her but once while we were kissing which made her blush slightly. I break the kiss for a moment, my lips are covered in Elsa's saliva I lick my lips and say "Mmm Elsa did you eat strawberries?"

"Mmhm… still want to go horseback riding?"

"Well kissing you is fun but if you want to go we can"

"Well you are a good kisser and for grabbing my but" she lightly slaps me on the face.

"Whatever" I give her a little kiss on the lips "you know I think you liked that last kiss, I think you're getting better too"

"Oh anything for my knight in shining armor"

"Anything?" I wink.

She blushes "you know when I first met you I thought you were a no good crook, but now I see that you are a good and noble man who wants nothing but peace and justice, an admirable quality in a man you also have a good sense of humor and you're a good kisser"

I just smile and pick her up effortlessly "Elsa... I love you"

"I love you too Andrew"

"I mean it Elsa I really love you"

"I know Andrew" she kisses me. I break the kiss then I put her on her feet and then I kiss her more.

"I think I got the good girl and one that likes kissing"

"Well anything for you Andy"

"Anything huh…. Well let's go!" I ran through the halls and waited outside the gate, when I saw her I said, "I want to do something romantic with you, like maybe a nice little picnic and watching the sunset, or maybe a nice romantic restaurant, I just want to do something nice together"

"Well we could go to the woods and use our powers a bit"

"Okay catch me if you can!" I used my powers to fly through the forest.

"I'm coming!" She does the same thing.

In the woods, we are making stuff with our powers and really just having fun with our powers.

"Hey Elsa" I made an ice sculpture of her.

"Oh, how sweet"

"Elsa…"

"Mhm?" I got down on one knee and took a little red box and opened it.

"Elsa will you marry me?"

She gasps and says "yes!" I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. The ring is a golden ring with snowflakes engraved in it and a blue gem to top it off "did you make it? I didn't see one like this in the store"

"Yeah I made it"

"That makes it even more special. So where will we sleep when we're married?"

"We will sleep in your room, so that you don't have to go through the hustle of moving your things into my room"

"Well my room is bigger than yours, my room has two closets, and a washroom"

A month later it is the wedding day, I'm standing up front with nice black and purple wedding clothes on. Kristoff is my best man and Anna is the bride's made closest to the bride.

An organ started playing here comes the bride and people all stood up, Elsa comes walking down the aisle she looks so beautiful I just wanna run up and kiss her.

"Do you queen Elsa take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Do you Andrew, take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do" I smile, the smile that makes her melt like butter when she sees me.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I take her in my arms and give her a passionate kiss.

Later there is a dinner, me, Elsa, Anna, and kristoff are on the platform.

A few people started tapping their glasses with their knives to make us kiss, and we did a few times. There were some games and stuff, later there's a dance and me and Elsa dance to a thousand years _((I know it obviously didn't exist yet but just humor me okay?))_

Thank you for reading, you guys are da best and as always I will see you in the next story, bye bye!


End file.
